I'll be watching you! Night X Bill cipher
by sportsgallol
Summary: A request from my friend Night the ninja of darkness. Garmadon, night, and Luna walk through the woods of gravity falls and are starving. They have no food or money but a certain dream demon helps out and shows an interest in the dark lord daughter. Garmy doesn't like the idea but he'll just have to live with it.


**My friend Night the ninja of darkness wanted me to do a story about her and bill cipher. So this is just a one-shot story. **

"Where are we dad?" Night asked as she walked alongside with garmadon and her pet dragon Luna. Garmadon looked at the map and answered. "It appears were in gravity falls." Night's stomach growled in response.

Her father chuckled and faced her. "Hungry?" His daughter nodded and smiled. "Well so am I dear." The dark lord said as he looked at the map again. "Are there any restaurants around here? I saw a few buildings while we were walking through the woods." Night said.

"There is one that's close to us and is called Greasy's diner. But I'm afraid we can't go." Garmadon said with a frown. "But why? We had nothing to eat for two days!" His daughter complained. "I know but we have no money and people would be terrified when they see me or Luna." Garmadon said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistances?" A voice said from behind the three. The three turned around and were shocked to see a man with blonde hair, a yellow suit jacket with black stripes going horizontal, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black bow tie, a black top hat, and wearing a black eye patch from his left eye.

Luna growled sensing something off about this strange man. Garmadon put a protective arm around night and faced the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?" The strange man grinned and took his top hat off and bowed. "The names bill cipher and I heard that you needed some help am I right?"

"Well…. Yes I suppose so." Garmadon said unsure of what to do. "Well garmadon I could buy you, night, and Luna some lunch since they don't like freaks at their place." Bill said. "We are not freaks!" Snapped night. Bill turned his gaze toward night and smiled.

"I wasn't talking about you only your pop and dragon! I would say you look more like an angel than a freak." Night blushed at his complimented. Garmadon pulled out a dagger. "Look gill we don't want trouble but I don't want you near my daughter got it?"

Bill rolled his eye. "It's bill." "Whatever!" The dark lord growled. "Well I'll be back soon with lunch so you guys can stay here alright?" Bill asked. Before anybody could say anything bill suddenly disappeared. "Dad put the dagger away he seems like a nice guy." Night assured him.

"It look to me that he was starting to flirt with you!" Garmadon snapped. Night blushed once again. Luna sat beside night and laid her head on top of her's. Night smiled and stroked the dragon's neck. "Please dad if he tries to hurt us then you can beat the heck out of him if you want but right now he seems to be a gentleman by buying us lunch with nothing in return!" Night said.

After an hour later bill came back with a few small bags of food and sat with the small group before him. "I told ya I would be back from getting food!" The dream demon said proudly. "Good no how about you leave." The dark lord said dryly.

"Aww now stop being such a sour puss garmy!" Bill said as he pat the dark lord's head. Garmadon slapped bill's hand away from him. Garmadons daughter giggled in amusement. While they were eating lunch bill started a random conversation with night while telling jokes that later made them both choke on their food for a few seconds while trying to laugh.

Garmadon ate his lunch quietly and glared at bill. He didn't like the way he was looking at her. But it was normal for a father to be protective of his daughter. Even if bill seemed like a nice guy he still didn't like him.

When they were finished bill snapped his fingers and the plates disappeared. "What the heck how did you do that!?" Garmadon asked in surprise. "I'm a dream demon duh! What did you think I was Justin Beaver?" the dream demon exclaimed.

"Well thanks for lunch bill that was very sweet of you." Night said. "No problem kid it was nothing." Bill said as he then grabbed night's hand and kissed it, making night blushed a deep red. "If you need anything just say my name and I'll be there for ya." The dream demon said with a wink.

And once again he disappeared. A few minutes later the three walked again to finish their journey. "I hope to see him real soon…" Sighed night. "Well I don't" Garmy grumbled.

While the walked they didn't see the dream demon sitting on a high tree branch watching them. He smiled at the sight of night.

"I'll be watching you!"

**Well night I hope you enjoyed the one shot! So Read and Review guys!**


End file.
